Runins and Reunions
by MistressSara
Summary: Carrie and Big have a run in and then go to a reunion... a lot more exciting then it sounds.
1. Default Chapter

Sex and the City Title: Run Ins and Reunions Author: Mistress Sara Rating: PG Summary: Just a thing with Big and Carrie, they're out shopping when Carrie sees someone she doesn't want to see. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm just borrowing the characters. Enjoy this fic!  
~Mistress Sara  
  
"Ooo, how about this one Kid?" Big asked holding up a skimpy dress.  
"Do you seriously want me wearing something like that to your family reunion?" I asked, looking at it with doubtful eyes.  
"No, I don't even want to go to this stupid thing. But everyone wants to meet my wife." He smiled, giving me a kiss. Oh, did I leave out that Big and I had eloped when he had to go to Vegas for a business thing and wanted to bring me with him. It was a spur of the moment thing, that we both wanted. Charlotte was crushed that we got married the way that we did, but at the same time she was happy that we finally made the "ultimate" commitment to each other. As for Miranda and Samantha, they were just happy that they didn't have to be bridesmaids again.  
"Oh, you've got a wife huh?" I joked, walking up to him and letting him pull me into his arms.  
"Yeah, she's a great woman, you'd like her." He replied, leaning down for a kiss.  
"I don't think that she'd like me kissing her husband." I smirked, giving him the kiss that he had moved closer for. Big was definitely her real love; ridiculous, inconvenient, consuming, can't live without each other love. (AN- I know that's from the last episode, but I just had to put that in here.) He laughed as we pulled away.  
"I love ya kid."  
"I love you too." I smiled, we went back to shopping. Big had to find a birthday present for his father and I had to find a dress for his reunion. We had just walked up to the cash register when I saw someone that I really didn't want to. "Oh fuck!" I said, turning away from the front door where I had just spotted Berger walking in.  
"What?" Big asked, looking behind him and seeing only a man that he didn't know with a tall brunette. "Old friend?"  
"That would be Berger and lets just say that he and I didn't leave things on good terms." I said, trying to stay out of his view. But he saw me and started to walk towards me.  
"Hi Carrie." He said in his normal tone.  
"Hey Berger." I said, becoming my fake charming self.  
"How've you been?" He asked, looking over at Big for a moment than looking back at me.  
"I've been really great how about yourself?"  
"I've been good. Oh uh, this is my girlfriend Jenna." He said, referring to the silent woman standing next to him.  
"This is my husband John." I said, feeling unbelievably good to say that I had a husband now.  
"Nice to meet you John." Berger said, shaking hands with Big. I had my new dress in a bag and Big and I could make our escape at anytime now.  
"Well, it's been nice seeing you again Berger. Nice to meet you Jenna and if I were you I'd hide the post-its. Bye." I said, grabbing Big by the hand and leading him away as quickly as possible. Berger just kinda stood there shocked and Jenna looked confused.  
"What was that about?" Big asked, still confused by her departing comments.  
"That was Berger, he broke up with me on a post-it note. And the night after that I ran into some of his friends at a club and they didn't know we broke up. And I might've said something about how he wasn't any good in bed and yelled at them a little bit."  
"Ah, so that was Berger. Remember that night I called you while you were with him." He asked, pulling me closer.  
"Oh I remember." I smiled at him. We wandered around and he found his dad a birthday present. Then returned to our apartment and started to pack for his family reunion.  
  
All right that's all for this chapter, it was just something that I was trying. If you review positively than I'll write the reunion which could prove to be humorous. So let me know what you think. Isn't it so great to be able to introduce Big with a real name now? I don't think he's really a John but it's better than nothing. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's taken me like forever to update, but here we go. Enjoy, R&R please.

Mistress Sara

Chapter 2

"So are you excited to meet his family?" Charlotte asked over brunch the next morning.

"Yeah. I'm a little nervous though, I mean I know that Big loves me but that doesn't mean that his family is going to love the sex columnist that's like ten years younger than her husband."

"True." Samantha agreed with me. "But they'll probably love you for the fabulous person that you are."

"Aww, thanks sweetie." I smiled at her. "By the way I love the new hair."

Samantha was wearing a long brown wig. "Thanks. I felt like trying something different today. Besides Smith does like a bruenette." She smiled.

"Well I've got to get going... back to Brooklyn. You two are coming to visit this weekend right?" Miranda asked Charlotte and Samantha.

"Yep. Oh I could bring Elizabeth with me. She loves to play with Brady." Charlotte grinned. She and Harry got their child at last and of course named her Elizabeth after Elizabeth Taylor.

"Sure." Miranda said standing up to leave. She gave me a hug. "Have a good time. They're going to love you. Look at me and Steve's mom."

"Alright. I'll see you later." Shortly after Miranda left I realized that I too had to leave.

"Well ladies, it's been fun, but my husband is probably going to be waiting for me."

"Bye Carrie. Have a good time, you'll have to tell me everything when you get back." Charlotte gushed. She was so excited, which was more than I could say for myself.

"You'll be fine." Samantha said reassuringly. "Now get out of here before your husband comes looking for you."

"Bye." I said, giving each of them a hug. I left the café and started for our apartment. The thought wouldn't leave my mind that his family might not like me at all.

I arrived at our apartment to find Big outside waiting for me. The bags were packed, the car was loaded and my man was waiting for me.

"You ready?" He asked, opening the door for me.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said, giving him a faint smile than sliding into the passenger seat.

"That's the spirit kid." He said closing the door and going around to the drivers side. And we were off...

That's all; let me know what you think. And a minor reminder to those who have contacted me privately, this is a fanfiction! That means that it wasn't written to be used as a story plot for the actual show. I am just a teenage girl (16 as of this past Monday, Holler!) I'm not a writer for the show. If you don't like my story than don't continue reading it than tell me how wrong it is. Now that's all.

Mistress Sara


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for the reviews! Heh heh.

LEE- I am not quite sure what you meant by sending you one, so I'm giving you a shout out… "Shout out!" Thanks for your review.

Chapter 3

We arrived at his parent's house after a peaceful drive. The house is unbelievable! It's so big and extraordinary and quite intimidating when I think about where my own mother is living.

"You alright kid?" Big asked, glancing over at me.

"Yeah, fine."

"Alright, don't worry, they're not going to hate you."

"Won't necessarily love me either though, will they?"

"I'm not going to guarantee it, but if they see what I see than they'll love you." He grinned, leaning over and kissing me.

"You're turning into that chick again." I laughed at him.

"Okay, lets get going." He said, getting out of the car, then rushing over to get the door for me. As we walked towards the front door every crazy thought began to run through my head. I started to think about Charlotte and her experiences with men and their mothers. And then about my own mother and how she was when I would bring home some one to meet when I was younger.

God I wish this was over with already. Last time I met his mother I was introduced as a friend and that led to the first break up. All right, so he's knocked on the door, we're just waiting now. Waiting is torture to me.

The door opens and it's… a maid… oh shit, they're so rich that they have servants. Big slips an arm around my waist and leads me into the house. "We are in here John." Called a voice from the living room.

"It'll be fine." He leaned in a whispered to me. "Hi dad." Big smiled, his father who had been sitting on the couch; stood and gave his son a hug.

"Good to see you." His father grinned. Wow, they have the same smile. "And you must be my new daughter-in-law." He said, turning on me.

"That seems to be the rumor." I smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you, have a seat dear." He said, leading me to a seat.

"Oh, thanks." I said sweetly, sitting down next to him on the couch.

"So what is it that you do?" He asked.

"I write a column in the New York Star."

"Wow. Very few writers actually make it in the Big Apple." He commented. Big sat quietly across from us. "What's your column about?"

"Living in New York." I said briefly.

"Really? John said that you were a sex columnist." He grinned, glancing over at Big.

"Well… yeah... sex does come up in my column sometimes…"

"Isn't it called Sex and the City?" Came a voice from the door. There framed in the door was Big's mother.

I honestly had nothing to say, that's when Big stood up and went to his mother. "Hello mom."

"John. So this must be Carrie." She said coming over to the couch. I stood and she shook my hand. "Nice to actually meet."

"Likewise." I smiled. All right so that wasn't awful. His father seems nice enough and his mother… well the verdict was still out.

All for now, review please.


	4. Chapter 4

A new chapter! At last! Yay!

Chapter 4

The stairs were silent as I climbed towards our given room. I had run down to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. I returned to an empty room. "Big?" I asked confused, looking around. The bed was empty, but his clothing remained where it had been tossed earlier.

"I'm in here kid." Came his voice from the bathroom. I slowly walked towards the door that was left open a jar. Big was… sitting in the bathtub… and his mother was there? WHAT THE HELL!

"Oh my God!" I shot up so fast in the bed that I almost fell out of it.

"What is it kid?" Big asked, having been woken by my sudden movements.

"Nothing… nothing… just a bad dream…" I muttered, catching my breath.

"Well you might want to go back to sleep, long day tomorrow with all of my relatives coming. Oh, just so you know, watch Uncle Jack he has a tendency to get friendly when the booze comes out."

"As long as there is booze tomorrow." I chided.

"It won't be that bad, the twins will probably drag you away."

"There are twins in your family?" I asked shocked.

"Oh yeah, Katie and Kitty."

"Her legal name is Kitty?"

"Sadly it is. My aunt was still a little dazed from the drugs when it came time to name them."

"So, back to bed."

"If you don't mind." We lay back down and went to sleep. The next morning there was a knock on the door. "What time?" I asked, not able to form full sentences.

"Early" John muttered, rolling out of the bed.

"Why aren't you up yet?" His mother demanded.

"Because it's 6:30 in the morning."

"Family is arriving today. Get ready and come down to breakfast. Oh, good morning Carrie."

"Morning." I managed, not being able to sit up or open my eyes.

"We'll be down shortly mother." John said then closed the door. "Guess we should get up."

"Probably. Can you just pull me up?" He laughed then came over to my side of the bed and helped me sit up. "Hey, did you really tell me that you have a cousin name Kitty last night? Or did was that just part of my nightmare?"

"Nope, that was real." He grinned.

"It's going to be a long day." I muttered as I walked to the bathroom.

Alright, that's all for now reviews? Heh heh, that dream thing was pretty funny, eh? Saw a little Bunny/Trey flashback there.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks all for the reviews. Okay so I just realized that I forgot to give Big's parents names. Haha foolish me. So his dad is going to be Nick and his mother is going to be Marilyn.

Chapter 5

"Morning you two." Nick smiled at us as we sat down across from him at the table.

"Morning dad." John said.

"Well, look who finally decided to grace us with his presences." Marilyn said, coming through the deck door.

"With such a wake up call there wasn't much choice." John grinned at his mother.

"You use to get up early John." Marilyn said, shooting a look towards me. I quickly averted my eyes so that I was looking down at the eggs on the plate infront of me.

"It's the weekend, there's not much urge to get up early." John said, starting to eat his from his own plate of food. The rest of breakfast was tinged with an uncomfortable silence, except for Nick who just read his New York Times and didn't pay any attention to the scene infront of him.

"So Carrie what do your parents do…" The maid entering the room cut off Marilyn.

"Ma'am, your sister and her children have arrived." The maid said.

"Oh wonderful, thank you… uhm…"

"Sophia." She finished for Marilyn who had been struggling to remember her name.

"Yes, Sophia." Marilyn smiled, standing up as a woman of the same height, with dark black hair (specked with gray) walked in followed by two younger women who looked a little younger then myself. "Rachel, hello."

The two sisters exchange a mild hug and a kiss on either cheek. What a Parisian family I had fallen into. "You look well Marilyn."

"Thank you, so do you. Hello girls." She said to the twins.

"Who is this?" Rachel asked, looking at me.

"Hi, I'm Carrie." I said, reaching out my hand to shake her already offered one.

"New maid?" Rachel asked, raising an eyebrow at Marilyn.

"No, no dear, this is John's wife." Marilyn said, sending me a superficial apologetic look.

"Oh I'm sorry dear." Rachel said, a little more sincere then her sister was coming off. "Well, these are my daughters, this is Katie and this is Kitty." The two girls stepped forward; it was obvious that they were use to being introduced like this.

"Nice to meet you both."

"You too." They said in turn, shaking my hand.

"How have you been boys?" Rachel asked, taking a seat at the island and looking back and forth from John to Nick.

"Alright Aunt Rachel." John said, looking up from the financial paper he had taken from his father.

"Fine Rachel." Nick said, looking up from his own paper.

As the day progressed more of the family arrived and soon they started the barbeque out on the deck. It was a beautiful house, the deck had stairs that led down to the beach and there were no other houses around so there was more privacy. Two tables had been set up down on the beach and another table that had catered food on it.

It was obvious that this family took parties seriously. I could see where Big got it. "Here is your cosmopolitan." He said walking up to me and handing me the pink drink that I had asked for.

"Why thank you." I smiled at him, taking a sip.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" He asked, slipping an arm around my waist.

"I suppose."

"Oh good, Carrie." Another one of Big's aunts said coming up to me. "We've been wondering about you for a while."

"Would you mind wondering a little while longer Aunt Sally? We were just about to get some food."

"Oh of course. We'll steal you away later dear."

"Great." I smiled before taking another sip of my drink. "Thank you and don't leave me alone for the rest of the night." I whispered, leaning against him.

"I'll try but this is a crafty family."

"Oh am I going to find you tied up in the coat closet? All so they can get me alone?"

"Vultures, kid, they've already started to circle." He waned, handing me a plate. I didn't realize how truthful this statement was.

Well next chapter should prove interesting we'll find our beloved Carrie cornered by some quizzical relatives. And maybe a story about her parents cause that is something I've always wanted to do and one of the motivations for doing this story in the first place. So leave comments, nice ones if you will, no comments pointing out grammatical errors thank you. If I wanted a beta I would've gotten one.

--Mistress Sara


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (Sorry it's been so long)

When Big compared his relatives to vultures I had no idea how true the statement was. I made the fateful mistake of getting up from our seats to get some more food and was soon cornered by two aunts and a cousin.

"So I hear you're a writer Carrie." His Aunt Rachel said, pretending to be interested in me.

"Yes, I write a column for the New York Star and I occasionally do an article for Vogue." I said, twisting the chain around my neck nervously.

"Well isn't that something." His other aunt smiled at me. Just then Marilyn came over to where we were standing and she had her claws sharpened.

"I've been meaning to ask you, what is it that your parents do dear?" Marilyn asked, her eyes glimmering with interest. I had hoped to avoid that topic, but knew it was inevitable considering that I was going to a family reunion even if it wasn't my own family.

"Oh… well… I really couldn't tell you even if I wanted to." I said, trying to act nonchalant about it.

"Why is that?" Marilyn pressed, the other relatives becoming more intrigued with me.

"Well I haven't seen my father since I was about three and my mother and I don't really keep in touch anymore." I said, praying that they would drop this subject.

"That's too bad… oh I'm sorry there's some one I must go say hello to, will you excuse me?" She asked politely, although I could tell she was going to walk away no matter what I said.

"Oh sure." I said. "I really should go find John." Just as I started to walk away I overheard the twins talking.

"Can you believe John's new wife?" Kitty said to her sister.

"Oh I know, another trophy for the case. Probably a gold digger." Katie replied, taking a sip from her drink. "What does he see in her anyways?"

"I know it's not like she's even that pretty. And I doubt he's with her for her mind, this is John we're talking about."

"Another blonde, I give it three months." I couldn't listen to anymore of this.

"Excuse me." I said, pushing my way between the two twins who looked utterly horrified as I walked away. Probably realizing that I had heard what they had said. I made my way into the house and found an empty room to sit down in.

"Hello?" Miranda's voice rang clearly through my cell phone.

"Hi, they hate me."

"What? How can they hate you? You've only been there for a day and a half."

"Well lets see his mother cornered me and asked me about my parents and I doubt that she was satisfied with the answer and then I over heard his cousins talking and they think that I'm just a trophy wife, who isn't all that pretty and probably not even that smart."

"Those bitches, how dare they judge you like that." Miranda was upset. "What did Big say when you told him?"

"I didn't, I just walked past the twins and came inside the house to call you."

"You have to tell him."

"I will. How do I causally say 'hey you're family hates me'?"

"What… Carrie you're breaking up… hello?" Miranda's voice started to crackle and then the line just went dead.

"Great… just great." I muttered, slipping the cell phone into my pocket.

"You know, not the whole family hates you." Came a voice from behind me, I turned around to see Nick standing there.

"Nick… I…"

Well… it should be an interesting conversation. I'll have to get back you on that though considering I have school tomorrow and need sleep. Nice reviews are welcome. Chris Noth is also welcome, but I'll probably settle for the previous. I'll try and update soon.

--Mistress Sara


End file.
